1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a net bag of extruded plastics material having a tubular body provided with a net structure formed by strands arranged in a plurality of bundles of parallel strands. In flattened form, said body has a width, defines lateral edges of the bag and forms two superimposed sheets provided with reinforced longitudinal web portions, in which the strands of the net structure are packed more densely than in the rest of the body, there being interstices between the strands of said web portions keeping them permeable, there being also a bag bottom defined by a weld line joining said two sheets together, the bag being provided with two handles integrally formed with the tubular body, each of said handles being formed by a half handle and by a further half handle extending from a reinforced web portion of the other sheet, said half handles being joined together by a line of welding at the end thereof, each handle having an outer lateral edge and an inner lateral edge, a mouth of the bag being defined between the said inner edges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bags of this type are known and provide numerous advantages over other types of bag. Nevertheless, the regularly known arrangement of the reinforced web portions has drawbacks relative to the ease of machine filling of the bags and to the deformability of the bag.